Le jour de Martel (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Le jour de Martel était connu pour ses miracles.
1. Kruan

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Harmony Yaoi** nous a demandé un écrit avec du Zelloyd et du Kruan, dans l'univers du manga!

 **Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (Marina Ka-Fai) : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Harmony Yaoi, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un écrit avec du Zelloyd et du Kruan dans l'univers manga de TOS, pas de deathfic et des dialogues.

 **ATTENTION ! CET ECRIT EVOQUE UNE HOMOSEXUALITE MASCULINE ! SI VOUS N'ETES PAS FRIANDS DE CE GENRE D'HISTOIRE, MERCI DE CHANGER DE FANFICTION !**

* * *

Disclaimer : Tales of Symphonia est l'oeuvre de Namco Bandai et son adaptation d'Hitoshi Ichimura, parce que si c'était à moi, ça serait un Nawak Marina Show. Oui, je plagie Bob Lennon dans le plus grand des calmes.

Résumé : Le jour de Martel était connu pour ses miracles.

 **Le jour de Martel**

 **Kruan**

Sur le belvédère de Flanoir, ses cheveux auburn se teintant de blanc au fur et à mesure que la neige les recouvrait, Kratos observait en silence les alentours. D'ici peu, son fils serait assez fort pour vaincre Yggdrasill et il pourrait enfin partir sur Derris-Kharlan pour payer pour tous les pêchés qu'il avait commis, au nom de la lâcheté et de la paresse. Lloyd gagnerait. Kratos en était certain. Et le fait de partir en sachant son fils en vie, dans un monde unifié comme jadis, était un baume qui apaisait ses peurs.

\- Je t'aurais imaginé à la taverne. Lança une voix acerbe qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien

Il ne se retourna même pas. L'homme s'avança et prit place à ses côtés.

\- C'est quand même le premier jour de Martel que tu passes en sachant que Lloyd est en vie. Je sais que tu es du genre bonnet de nuit, mais tout de même !

\- Tu sais bien qu'avec le cristal du Cruxis, l'alcool ne nous fait plus rien, Yuan.

Le demi-elfe aux cheveux turquoise eut un rictus.

\- Ca ne nous empêche pas d'apprécier une ambiance, pourtant.

\- Je t'aurais imaginé au fond de ton lit, en train de pleurer ton institution perdue.

C'était bas, c'était cruel, Kratos le savait. Yuan, contrairement à lui, avait essayé d'agir pour réparer ses erreurs. Mais le mercenaire n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner d'avoir utilisé son fils comme un appât, de l'avoir blessé, de lui avoir forcé la main. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'au fond de lui, Yuan se détestait pour avoir employé ces méthodes. Aux cas désespérés les tentatives et les méthodes désespérées. Même en sachant cela, même après que Yuan lui ait sauvé la vie après avoir brisé le sceau d'Origin, après avoir sermonné Lloyd, la voix étrangement émue, qui refusait de le laisser mourir.

\- Tu préfères qu'il vive une vie de souffrances, de tortures pires que l'Enfer ?

Oui, Yuan tenait encore à lui, Yuan s'en voulait très certainement, tous les choix difficiles, c'était lui qui avait dû les prendre, mais Kratos se sentait incapable de lui pardonner pour le moment. Pourtant, face à sa remarque acide, le sourire de Yuan ne tomba pas, il eut un très court rire.

\- On peut dire que je l'ai mérité, celle-là.

\- Tu mérites bien pire.

\- Et en temps voulu, le karma s'occupera de moi. Je le sais. Je n'aurai pas une mort douce et tranquille. Cela, je l'accepte. J'espère juste que ça suffira à rétablir l'équilibre de la balance pour toutes les personnes que j'ai dû faire souffrir.

Kratos haussa un sourcil. Voilà que Yuan se mettait à parler comme lui, lui, le combattant, le pragmatique.

\- Tu... Tu as un problème, Yuan ? Hésita-t-il

\- Comment ça un problème ?

\- Tu ne parles pas comme d'habitude.

\- Je ne suis pas mourant, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je ne suis pas toujours un connard cynique, ça devient fatiguant à la fin de la journée.

Kratos s'autorisa un léger sourire. Au moins, Yuan n'avait rien perdu de son humour.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je te demande pardon pour Lloyd. D'avoir dévoilé ton secret comme ça à ton fils, de lui avoir forcé la main. Je sais que tu comprends pourquoi je l'ai fait. Ca ne rend pas mes actes plus faciles à avaler pour autant.

\- Merci pour tes excuses, Yuan.

Le métis hocha simplement la tête.

\- Tu prévois toujours de partir sur Derris-Kharlan une fois toute cette merde finie ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu accepterais de la compagnie ?

L'humain le regarda, interrogatif.

\- Comme toi, j'ai ma part de responsabilités dans ce merdier qu'on a laissé à ton gamin. Une fois tout ceci fini, je n'aurais pas ma place sur Terre. Pas plus que les renégats survivants. Les volontaires viendraient, les autres retourneraient à la vie civile. Là-haut, on t'aiderait à détruire les dernières exsphères. Et puis...

\- Et puis ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Parle.

\- Je me ferais un peu chier sur Terre, sans toi.

Le demi-elfe prétendit regarder ailleurs, clairement mal à l'aise et gêné par ses propres confessions.

\- Ta compagnie m'aurait manqué aussi, Yuan. Derris-Kharlan sans toi, ça serait plat.

\- Tu me compares à une épice ?

\- Je dirais plus que tu es salé.

Yuan eut alors un éclat de rire franc.

\- L'insulte qui passe crème ! Enfoiré va ! T'as de la chance que je t'aime.

\- Oui, tu es un bon ami.

\- Si tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi je me suis autant démené, au-delà de réparer mes conneries, je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

\- Si tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais banni de ma vie malgré tout ce qu'on s'est fait, je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

Yuan se figea et comprenant le sous-entendu, il détourna vite la tête, pour éviter qu'on remarque qu'il rougissait.

\- Bon, tu viens ? Je te le paye, ton verre, pour fêter ton premier jour de Martel en sachant que tu n'as pas tout perdu.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Yuan se mordit la langue et sortit un élégant « Connard » avec une voix étouffée. Kratos prétendit ne pas l'entendre, le prit par l'épaule et ensemble, ils s'en allèrent vers la taverne la plus proche.

Oui, la vie sur Derris-Kharlan allait être rude.

Mais ils avaient l'essentiel pour la rendre plus supportable.

 **FIN**


	2. Zelloyd

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Harmony Yaoi** nous a demandé un écrit avec du Zelloyd et du Kruan, dans l'univers du manga!

 **Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Petit mot de l'auteur (Marina Ka-Fai) : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Harmony Yaoi, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un écrit avec du Zelloyd et du Kruan dans l'univers manga de TOS, pas de deathfic et des dialogues.

 **ATTENTION ! CET ECRIT EVOQUE UNE HOMOSEXUALITE MASCULINE ! SI VOUS N'ETES PAS FRIANDS DE CE GENRE D'HISTOIRE, MERCI DE CHANGER DE FANFICTION !**

* * *

Disclaimer : Tales of Symphonia est l'oeuvre de Namco Bandai et son adaptation d'Hitoshi Ichimura, parce que si c'était à moi, ça serait un Nawak Marina Show. Oui, je plagie Bob Lennon dans le plus grand des calmes.

Résumé : Le jour de Martel était connu pour ses miracles.

 **Le jour de Martel**

 **Zelloyd**

\- Lloyd ! Regarde, il a neigé ! Il a neigé ! S'exclama Genis

Le jeune garçon s'extasiait face à ce spectacle depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Cela faisait peu de temps que le nom de Zélos avait été lavé de tout soupçon et il fallait admettre que cela était agréable de pouvoir marcher dans la cité impériale de Meltokio sans devoir se faufiler par les égouts afin d'éviter la porte principale. L'hiver était arrivé et ce jour-là marquait le jour de la fête de Martel, le jour où le héros Mithos, selon la légende, avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver l'arbre de Kharlan et où son âme avait été sauvée par la déesse Martel. Ayant depuis appris la vérité sur Martel, Lloyd et certains de ses compagnons ne ressentaient pas l'envie de célébrer cette fête. Pas quand ce mensonge avait croire à Colette, pendant seize ans, qu'elle devait mourir pour que son monde vive, car elle avait été choisie par les anges. Raine n'avait pas envie de jouer une mascarade, Lloyd lui-même avait des sentiments contradictoires : Il aimait cette fête, ce qu'elle apportait, mais cela était hypocrite par rapport à Colette. Ce fut la jolie blonde qui mit un terme aux interrogations de ses amis.

\- Même si nous savons la vérité, le jour de Martel reste un jour important. Ce jour-là, les rancœurs cessent, les gens sont plus gentils avec les autres, ils pensent aux autres avant eux-même et cet état d'esprit apporte un peu de paix et d'espoir. Si on ne peut pas célébrer la légende, on peut au moins célébrer les bienfaits de ce jour, non ?

Son joli sourire avait fait fondre leurs cœurs et le groupe s'accorda sur le fait de faire une pause ce jour-là. Zélos proposa de se reposer chez lui. Sébastien, son majordome, semblait ravi de retrouver un manoir animé, comme du temps des parents de son jeune maître.

\- Je vais aller faire un bonhomme de neige ! Lança Génis. Lloyd, tu viens ? Toi aussi, Zélos !

Le roux se figea.

\- Sans moi.

\- Roh, t'es pas drôle, c'est pas un vrai jour de Martel si tu ne joues pas dans la neige !

Sur le point de répliquer, Zélos fut coupé dans son élan par Lloyd.

\- Zélos n'aime pas trop la neige, Génis. Ce n'est pas bon pour son teint.

Génis sembla déçu mais retrouva vite le sourire quand Préséa lui proposa de faire un bonhomme avec lui. Zélos eut un sourire en coin une fois Lloyd et lui seuls.

\- Lloyd Irving qui se met à mentir ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge de dire que tu n'aime pas la neige. Et puis, pour la vraie raison, ça n'est pas à moi de lui dire. Ca ne regarde que toi.

Le jeune homme se sentit reconnaissant. Il savait bien que Lloyd ne trahissait jamais les confidences qu'on lui faisait, pourtant, c'était un sentiment encore étrange pour lui d'être accepté pour lui-même, pas pour son titre. Mais Lloyd, Lloyd était à un tout autre niveau. Lloyd le comprenait mieux que personne. Lloyd lisait en lui et le comprenait, sans pour autant avoir les mots pour expliquer pourquoi il y arrivait, le pourquoi de cette connexion. C'était d'ailleurs presque effrayant, le fait que Lloyd arrivait à voir en lui aussi clairement. Et malgré son manque de vocabulaire, Lloyd trouvait toujours les mots juste avec lui, avec sa gentillesse, sa naïveté touchante. Tout chez Lloyd respirait la sincérité, la franchise, la fraîcheur printanière avec la chaleur de l'été dans son sourire. Et alors que Zélos n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, Lloyd l'avait fait douter de ses orientations. Cela avait été compliqué pour un tel Casanova d'oser admettre l'idée même d'être attiré par un homme. Au début, Zélos avait cru à une amitié très forte, surtout qu'il n'avait aucune attirance physique pour Lloyd. Lloyd n'était pas moche, loin de là, mais Zélos n'avait jamais prêté attention à la beauté des hommes et Lloyd n'avait pas fait cas d'exception à cette règle. Non, là où Zélos avait commencé à douter, et à avoir peur, ce fut quand il réalisa l'impact qu'avait Lloyd sur lui :

Son sourire lui réchauffait le cœur, il craignait de le faire pleurer parce que sa déception et ses larmes étaient les pires poignards pour son âme.

Oui, si Lloyd venait à le détester, Zélos avait l'impression que sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens et qu'il en mourrait. Mais il savait son affection à sens unique. Oh, il ne craignait pas tant les avis de son groupe. Il avait assez voyagé avec eux pour savoir qu'au-delà d'une surprise initiale, ils accepteraient bien vite. Il n'avait pas non plus peur du regard des autres : la noblesse parlait déjà dans son dos de toute façon. Il était populaire parmi les nobles comme parmi le petit peuple. Quant au prestige et au titre de la famille des Elus de Tesseha'lla, il y avait Sélès, si elle venait à fonder sa propre famille. Et si elle n'avait pas d'enfant, Zélos ne doutait pas qu'un jour, une noble demoiselle irait clamer avoir eu un bâtard de lui. Il le reconnaîtrait, vérité ou non. Quant à Lloyd lui-même, lui qui disait que chacun méritait le bonheur, que chaque vie avait une valeur, que tout le monde avait le droit de vivre, il embrasserait aisément ce nouvel aspect de son ami.

Et c'était là que le bas blessait.

Parce que Lloyd ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un ami, un confident, un grand frère peut-être.

Parce que Lloyd avait Colette dans sa vie, qu'ils étaient si proches et complices qu'il était évident qu'ils feraient vie commune un jour.

Et cela, Zélos l'acceptait.

Parce qu'il aimait Lloyd et Colette était si adorable qu'il lui était impossible de l'ériger en rivale à détrôner dans la lutte pour le cœur de l'épéiste.

Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir continuer à être avec Lloyd, à faire partie de sa vie, même de loin car la vie les tiendrait occupés une fois leur quête pour sauver et réunir les deux mondes achevée. Le bonheur de Lloyd ferait le sien, le bonheur de Colette ferait le sien, le bonheur de Sélès ferait le sien. Il ne se marierait pas, s'il continuerait à flirter, parce qu'il admettait que cela l'amusait, il n'y aurait plus jamais aucun contact physique. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il avait le sentiment que coucher avec une autre, alors que son cœur était dédié à une autre personne, même si cette personne ne l'aimerait jamais en retour, cela serait salir cet amour unique.

\- Bientôt, on pourra se réunir pour fêter le jour de Martel à Sylvarant, sans devoir passer par les Renégats. Dit Lloyd en souriant

\- Dirk accepterait de nous recevoir ?

\- Mais enfin ! Tu sais bien que Papa ne refuse jamais un invité!L'hospitalité, c'est sacré chez les nains ! Il nous fera son fameux pot-au-feu !

Zélos sourit avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait rejoindre Génis s'il le voulait, il n'avait pas à se priver pour lui.

\- Tout à l'heure peut-être, là, j'ai juste envie de profiter d'être seul avec toi pour t'offrir ton cadeau.

\- Un... Un cadeau ?

\- Bah oui, on s'offre des cadeaux le jour de Martel, Zélos. Vous ne le faites pas, à Tesseha'lla ?

Ils le faisaient à Tesseha'lla. C'était simplement que l'idée d'avoir un cadeau venant de quelqu'un qui l'appréciait pour lui était une grande première pour le jeune homme. Lloyd s'approcha de lui et soudain, Zélos se raidit, saisi par la stupeur.

Lloyd venait de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, le plus naturellement du monde, et avec le sourire en plus !

Pour autant, après une seconde dans cet état, il se laissa transporter. C'était un rêve, ou une chose qui n'arriverait qu'une seule fois, mais il voulait profiter de cet instant. Cependant, une fois le contact rompu, il se mit à balbutier.

\- Je... Je croyais que... Et Colette ?

\- Quoi, Colette ?

\- T'es amoureux de Colette non ?

\- J'ai jamais été amoureux d'une fille. Que des garçons. Colette, c'est ma petite sœur de cœur. Mais si toi, tu n'es pas comme moi, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais juste que...

Lloyd n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Zélos l'embrassait à nouveau, le cœur libéré d'un grand poids. La magie du jour de Martel existait peut-être, les miracles aussi, il était libre d'aimer celui qu'il aimait et d'en être aimé en retour. C'était une pensée orgasmique.

\- Ah bah je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas sortir ! Lança Génis. Une fois que vous avez fini de vous bécoter, vous venez nous aider, pour ce satané bonhomme de neige ?

 **FIN**


End file.
